


Kirkwall Kennel Club

by stealyourshiny



Series: Fic Request Challenges [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourshiny/pseuds/stealyourshiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Request #1 Anders/M!Hawke (Archer Hawke) at a Kennel Club Show! For Archer-and-Anders!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirkwall Kennel Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcherAnders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherAnders/gifts).



“...Why did I let you talk me into this again?”

“Because there are animals here!”

“How many times do I have to remind you that I am _not_ a dog person?” Anders looked around the large room with trepidation. There were dogs _everywhere_. Not many mabari, but there were other large dogs. Anders flinched and scurried to Hawke’s other side when one of those larger dogs started barking at him. Hawke laughed and put his arm around the mage’s waist.

“I will keep the big, bad puppies from hurting my widdle mageling,” the warrior teased with a grin. Anders’ lips pursed into a solid line, showing he was far from amused by this.

“Can we go home now? You came in, you saw dogs, now let’s leave.”

“Anders! This is a once in a lifetime event! These are the best of the best in breed from all over Thedas! The Kennel Club show only happens once a year and this year it is in Kirkwall, so I’m going to enjoy it,” the warrior whined at the mage, his lower lip jutting just a little and his blue eyes widening.

“Do not give me that puppy look, it’s not attractive on a man as old as you are,” Anders said, looking away from the warrior. Mainly because said look always worked and it was definitely more attractive than Anders let on. Hawke chuckled softly and gently directed Anders toward a seat. The mage sighed and settled into the chair that Hawke had placed him in, looking out toward the main floor. There were a lot of people from Hightown there, as well as people from Antiva, Orlais, Tevinter... He didn’t see many Fereldens though.

“Where are the mabari?” Anders asked after a moment, blinking.

“Not allowed to compete. They’re too smart,” Hawke replied as he leaned back into his own chair. “Gotta give the other children a chance to look good.” The warrior grinned at Anders with a cheeky expression.

“So what do they do at these things?” Anders watched the dogs being led in circles and stopped, then looked at by men with expensive clothes.

“This.” Hawke gestured at the show on the floor.

“.... You dragged me out here to sit and watch dogs run in circles?” Anders voice was dangerously flat. Hawke might’ve noticed the warning signs if he’d been paying more attention.

“They’re not just running in circles, it’s about poise, grace, and intelligence! Look at the lines, the-” Hawke was abruptly interrupted when the cushion that Anders had been sitting on was thrown in his face and the mage stalked off. “Anders!” he called after the healer, but the mage ignored him. Anders moved away from the area they’d been sitting in, full of the large breeds from all over. He felt very self-conscious about how he looked and the fact that he was surrounded by snobby, high-class people didn’t help.

After wandering through the room, his head ringing with the sound of barking dogs, Anders was startled by a loud squeaking at his feet. The mage startled and looked down to see a small bundle of fur by his boot. He had apparently stepped on the poor little thing. Anders bent over and picked up the tiny furball gently.

“Oh, I’m sorry, little one. Are you okay? I didn’t see you there...” he cooed at the animal. It couldn’t possibly be a puppy. Puppies were huge things, the size of his head, and then grew to be small ponies. The little thing wiggled excitedly in his hands, trying its best to lick any part of Anders that it could reach, which made him chuckle.

“Oh! Messere, you found him!” Anders turned to see a young elf girl. “He keeps running away, he has more spirit than the others, but I cannot keep track of him, it is too busy here.”

“Do they show dogs this small?” Anders asked, surprised. The dog just fit into his hands, it was even smaller than a rat.

“Oh, no Messere, he is a puppy. They sell many of the pure-breed puppies here during the show. The smaller dogs are shown over there,” she pointed to another large circle of people. “He will get no bigger than this when he is full grown.” The girl held her hands less than a foot apart and Anders stared.

“And he’s for sale?” Anders said carefully, looking at the squirming puppy who apparently now adored him.

“Yes Messere, ten gold soverigns.”

“TEN?”

“Um... y-yes?” Anders bit his lip, blushing slightly at his outburst. Ten sovereigns for a puppy, blessed Maker. It was so cute though. And fluffy. And it was kissing his nose. It wasn’t even going to get very big.... Hawke owed him SOMETHING for forcing him here. Anders looked from the girl to the puppy and back again before handing it to her.

“Stay here, okay? I will be _right_ back.” The elf nodded, looking confused, but she stayed where she was while Anders disappeared back toward the large dog exhibition.

“There you are, I thought you’d gotten mad and left,” Hawke said as Anders came over to him. The mage leaned down and gave the warrior a kiss before grinning and walking away again. Hawke blinked and looked after the mage. “What...” Hawke frowned and crossed his arms. That was odd. He sat there for a second longer before deciding that he really needed to know what the mage was up to. Letting Anders out of his sight with a grin on his face like that was probably a very bad idea and meant all sorts of naughtiness was going to happen. It wasn’t fair that it might happen without him, after all. Hawke moved through the crowd, not sure which direction the mage had gone. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning around slowly, hoping to catch sight of the tall blond somewhere in the crowd.

“This is yours!” Hawke blinked as his money purse was dangled in front of his face. He reached up and took it before turning around.

“You stole my money!” he said incredulously, staring at the mage, who was standing there with a huge grin on his face.

“You mean, you didn’t notice me take your money pouch?” Anders asked, looking perfectly innocent.

“What- Why- How- Ugh!” Hawke threw his hands into the air and rolled his eyes.

“Can we go home now? I came like you asked, and I’ve stayed for a whole hour,” Anders said, pouting a little at the dark-haired warrior.

“Fiiiine.” The mage smirked at him and started toward the door of the building, Hawke following reluctantly behind, looking at the large dogs with a bit of longing as they passed.

“I can finally hear myself!” Anders said when they stepped back out into the streets of Hightown. Hawke tilted his head slightly, watching as Anders walked in the direction of the estate.

“...Anders?” The mage turned around to face his lover.

“Yes?”

“Why is... your pocket squirming?” Anders took a few steps backward.

“....It’s not?”

“Yes it is, I can see it.”

“No it’s not, you’re imagining things.”

“Anders?”

A tiny squeaking noise came from Anders’ pocket then and a fuzzy little head with a tiny black nose and eyes peeked out of said pocket.

“What in the Maker’s name is that!?”

“Nothing!” Anders pulled the puppy out of his pocket and clutched it gently to his chest. “Just a thing. Let’s go home!” Anders backed away from Hawke a little more as the warrior moved toward him. The mage squeaked softly when his back hit a wall and Hawke was standing over him. The warrior reached up and gently unwrapped Anders’ fingers from the small ball of fluff, looking at it suspiciously.

“What is it?”

“It’s Knight-Commander Woofles,” Anders said, cuddling the puppy defensively.

“Anders!”

“You wouldn’t get me a second kitten!”

“It’s a rat!”

“It is not, it’s a Toy Orlesian Poodle,” Anders retorted, petting the tiny thing gently.

“Dog will eat it.”

“He will not,” Anders replied.

“Anders you can’t-”

The mage turned the full power of his pout onto the warrior, his lower lip jutting just so, his eyebrows knitting slightly together, the brown eyes widening imperceptibly. Hawke stared at that pout, and then at the tiny fluff-ball in the mage’s hands, who also seemed to be staring at him with soulful eyes that were much too big for it’s tiny face.

“Maker. Fine! You can keep it,” Hawke said, deflating with his defeat. Anders grinned broadly and kissed the warrior, turning to skip happily back to the estate with his tiny new prize.

“That is the last time I take him to a dog show.”


End file.
